Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/"INACZEJ" - cz. 2
Wiem, miałam pisać tam, ale włączył sie tam tryb źródłowy. W każdym razie tu zrobię 7 rozdziałów, jeśli tamto sie nie powtórzy... Ale na razie dam tutaj rozdział 4 - Atenę. I prosze o komentarze :) Atena No i teraz moja kolej… Diamond powiedział, że wszyscy mamy coś napisać. Może opowiem o normalnym dniu, kiedy projektuje plany i pomagam w strategiach. - Nuuudyyyy. - Zamknij się Ares! - Mówię szczerze. - To o czym mam napisać? - Nie wiem. - To po co tu przyłaziłeś, gamoniu? - Żeby cię trochę zdenerwować. - Wynocha! Ares trochę się cofnął, spadł ze stołu i wpadł do worka z częściami Hefajstosa. No właśnie… Hefajstos. To najlepszy konstruktor maszyn. Czasami pomagają mu Automaton i Festus – Robośluzaki. Ja robię plany na przykład blasterów albo wymyślam strategię. Ostatnio wymyśliłam regenerator (R-N-T) i gwizdek na śluzaki (Slug – Hooter 101). - Chcesz ich zabić nudą? - Wynocha! - Nie. - Dobra, sam tego chciałeś – Gwizdnęłam i przybiegł Cerber – bierz go – Wskazałam na Aresa - NIEEE! No i mam spokój. Na kilka minut, ale jest. Teraz chce zaprojektować coś fajnego jak np. hmm… No nie mam pomysłu. - Tak jak zawsze? - Tak, Hefajstosie. - To może zrób ulepszone tuby? - Po co? - Żeby śluzakom było lepiej? - No dobra. No i teraz projektuje tubę doskonałą. Tylko, że jedna dla jednego śluzaka i to jest problem. Dla Tyfona trzeba zrobić kwasoodporną, bo gdy się boi… Nieważne, zniszczył już 3. Tuba dla Aresa musi być wytrzymała, dla Percy’ego wodoodporna, Hadesowi przydałaby się ognioodporna, więc… - Skończyłaś? - Tak. Atena Hypnogriff Boreasz No i moja kolej. Może napiszę o naszej Wielkiej Śluzaczej Imprezie. Było super, ale raczej nie dla mnie, Zeusa i Jasona. Nie pytajcie - znacie powody. Ostatnio kiedy wskoczyłem do basenu... No... Percy i Posejdon jeszcze mi nie wybaczyli do końca. - A miałbym wybaczyć? Miałem katar przez 2 tygodnie! - Darujesz mi w końcu, Percy? - Nie! Ech... To nie moja wina, że jestem Frostcrawlerem... Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że kichnę? W każdym razie nie moge wchodzić do basenu. Zeus i Jason nie mieli takich problemów... Ale znalazłem inną pracę tam - robię lodowe zjeżdżalnie albo pracuję przy takim mini - barze z lodami i napojami. - Robi extra mrożony sok jagodowy! JuuuHuuu! - Daj spokój, Sharky, nie są takie świetne. - Jasne, że są! Taaak... Ten Thresher to jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zawsze wyluzowany i trochę zwariowany. Nie ma drugiego takiego. Czasami pomagam też w upalne dni - zamrażam basen. Wtedy moje talenty sie przydają. Tylko... Nie wiedziałem, że w basenie w tym czasie pływał Hades. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że lubi wodę. W kazdym razie trochę sie wściekł. A raczej nie trochę tylko BARDZO. Zaczął mnie ścigać dookoła lodowiska. - Wracaj tu! Emm... No własnie. Schowałem sie tutaj żeby mnie nie znalazł. Diamond dał mi kartkę i powiedział, że bez względu na wszystko mam to napisać. Tylko, że to niezbyt dobry moment. Bo właśnie ten wypadek z basenem był 5 minut temu... - Jak tylko cie znajdę! Ojć... Lepiej, żebyscie nie byli w mojej skórze jak mnie znajdzie. Muszę konczyć i ukryć sie gdzieś indziej. Boreasz Frostcrawler Hades Ale się wczoraj działo... Oczywiście mi nic się nie chiało, więc PRAWIE całą imprezę przesiedziałem na Czereśni Diamonda. Jadłem czereśnie, pływałem w lawie. To mniej więcej było wszystko. - Serio wszystko? - Diamond, zostaw mnie. - Dobra, dobra. Emm... Tak, to wszystko z tej imprezy. No... Chociaż... Nie, wszystko. A jak ktoś bedzie chciał zapytać, niech przyjdzie w moje ulubione miejsce. Łatwo rozpoznać, bo tam na trawie jest wypalona czaszka. To co? Chce ktoś pogadać? Jak widać nie, więc piszę dalej. Hmm... Niestety, nie mam pomysłu. Jedyne, co chce robić to pływać w lawie i ścigać się z Leonem albo Magmusem. No niby gorąco, ale niezbyt lubię pływać w basenie po... - Ale w końcu mi darowałeś. - Tak, Boreasz, ale trochę mi to zajęło. Ech... Czytaliście opowieść Boreasza? Jeśli nie, to przeczytajcie i zrozumiecie. Tylko nie mam o czym pisać i to jest problem. Nie mam co robić tylko siedzieć na tym drzewie i obserwować resztę śluzaków. Vinedrille i Aquabeeki pracują w ogrodzie, Arachne buja się na pajęczynie, Sharky coś struga, Diamond pomaga zasadzić nową czereśnię, bo nie pozwala brać owoców z tej, Ares ćwiczy walkę, Atena coś bazgroli a Hefek pracuje nad nowym wynalazkiem. - Tylko nie Hefek! - Dobra... Hefajstos. - No. A ten zawsze się czepia... Wiem, że nie lubi by tak go nazywano, ale czasami lubię go drażnić. Ale jako szef ognistych mam prawo, nie? Chyba później jest zebranie szefów. Bedą Diamond, Hermes, ja, Posejdon, Zeus, Demeter, Drakon, Yang, Ying, Tyfon, Boreasz, Eol i Atena. Niezbyt lubię te spotkania bo nie przepadam za towarzystwem. Ech... Może się zmienię? - A dasz radę? - Haha, bardzo śmieszne, Zeusie. - Diamond nas woła. - Dobra. Wiem, nie było to ciekawe, ale nie miałem pomysłu. A jak ktoś bedzie chciał się zapytać o imprezę, to niech czeka pod czereśnią w okolicy wypalonej czaszki. I jestem pewien, że nie zapomni tej "rozmowy". Hades Infernus Zeus No i moja kolej - poteżnego, gromowładnego, supersilnego Zeusa. - Przestaniesz się tak wychawalać? - O co ci chodzi, Diable? - Nie nazywaj mnie Diabłem, Iskierko. - Bo jak porażę pradem... - Pisz w końcu. Jestem twoim szefem w końcu. - Phi... Wice lider. - Grr... Phi... Hades... nIe cierpie gościa. Ciągle się kłóci i ponury. Chociaz zmieniło się od kiedy... - Wygadasz to cię spalę! - Dobra, dobra. Ech... Nie powiem wam, bo nie chcę żeby mnie spalił. Nie, żebym się go bał, ale... W każdym razie może opowiem o byciu tak świetnym sluzakiem jak ja. Ech... Najpierw budzę resztę mojej drużyny, co nie jest zbyt trudne, bo Jason tylko jest elektrycznym oprócz mnie. Następnie mamy trening. Nie cierpię treningów. Zazwyczaj trenujemy z Aresem (szef ziemnych obok Diamonda) albo z... ech... Posejdonem i jego wodna zgrają. - Nazywasz moją drużynę jak?! - Cicho bądź, Płetwiaku. - I kto to mówi, Iskierko. Ech... Najlepiej opowiem o jednym takim dniu treningu z Aresem. No więc, przegrywaliśmy z 2 powoów - 1. Ziemne są silniejsze od elektrycznych i 2. Była nas dwójka. Schowaliśmy się za górką z minami (Hef wie jak utrudnić rozgrywkę) i czekaliśmy na atak. dobrze, że nie mieli Diamonda. On sobie siedział i wzdychał na tej jego czereśni. No i nagle BOOM! Wyskakujemy iskrząc się do ataku a to... A to... Ech... Ares się zniecierpliwił, wziął minę i zmiażdżył ją. - I przegraliście, Iskrzaki! - Zamknij się. Wiem, ciężko wam czytać porażkę waszego ulubionego, bohaterskiego, potężnego Zeusa, ale tak czasami jest. Chyba następny napisze Płetwiak. Zeus Tazler Posejdon KTOŚ zapowiedział, że będzie moja kolej, tak? Czyli nici z zaskoczenia. Ech... Zeus... Nie przepadam za nim. Z Hadesem nawet sie jakoś dogaduję, ale nie z nim. To wredny, wywyższający się... - Co ty tam bazgrolisz, Płetwiak? - Zostaw mnie. Widizcie? Zawsze się wtrąca. Ostatnio Hefajstos zrobił fajny puchar dla najlepszej drużyny. Mieliśmy szanse, bo wodnych jest sporo, ale przegraliśmy i tak. Ale mnie ciekawi - jak woda może przegrać z ogniem? - Jakoś dajemy radę. - No wiem, ale pokazaliście Iskierce! - To było najlepsze! Heh... Tak, z nim sie dogaduję. Nawet ziemne nie wygrały, choć mieli w drużynie Diamonda. Opiszę wam naszą walkę finałową. Ja i Percy (mój najlepszy przyjaciel) zajęliśmy pozycję. Reszta AquaBeeków odpadła, ale Percy był tym najsilniejszym. Niestety, zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj. Reszta była u Asklepiosa (naszego lekarza) i leczyła poparzenia. Natomiast ogniści... Oni mieli Eskulapa (brat Asklepiosa, lekarz przeciwnej drużyny) i tylko pięciu "rannych". Nie mieliśmy szanas, bo u nich była też "armia". W armii jest pięć Grenuków, ale niezbyt pamiętam ich imiona. Doskonale zgrani, świetne taktyki (Atena im pomagała), pożądny trening (wina Aresa) no i jak wygrać? Nawet nasz typ nie pomógłby. Woda chyba wygrywa z ogniem, nie? Ale niestety... Zaczeli używać katapult no i... Grenuki na nas spadały i jakoś nie mieliśmy szans. - Ale i tak liczy się gra i zrzędliwa mina Zeusa. - Tu się zgodzę. Tak... Super sie oglądało porażkę tej iskrzącej się bestii. Niestety nie poddał sie i walczył do końca. Hades go trochę osmalił swoim ulubionym ruchem.. Jak on to nazwał.. "Samozapłon" - zapala się ogniem i atakuje. Cały w płomieniach i z Flagą Pioruna (sztandar wojenny Iskierki) w łapce zszedł z pola bitwy. Szkoda, że nie widzieliście miny Zeusa... Ile się śmiałem nie pamiętam. - Tylko tydzień, Płetwiaku. - A, no tak. Ale miałem ubaw... - Zamknij się i skończ w końcu. Zaczął się nowy turniej więc mają być wszyscy. - Dobra, dobra, idę. Heh...Żałujcie, że nie widzieliście jego miny... W każdym razie Posejdon się żegna. i życzcie mi powodzenia w rozgromieniu Zeusa - No idziesz?! Posejdon Sharkus Iris & Runo Uff... W końcu przerwa. Ciągle latamy tam i z powrotem do miasta i do domu. Ale mamy czas na napisanie tego. Uff... Długo by mówić o naszej pracy. Ciągle wysyłają nas z wiadomościami. - Iris, jesteśmy spóźnione, musimy lecieć! - Nie, Hermes sie tym zajmie a wy napiszcie to. - To dobrze, ale czy zdąży, Diamond? - Tak, tak, uda mu się. To nawet się cieszymy tą przerwą, ale jednak to my najlepiej przenosimy listy. To cięzka praca, nawet nie wiecie jak. Raz było naprawdę cięzko... Poleciałyśmy naprawdę daleko by zanieść listy. Leciałyśmy przez pół Slugterry niosąc ważne wieści. No więc leciałyśmy... Kilka razy próbowali nas złapać... Bez skutku, oczywiście. Goniły nas śluzogończe również. I nie chodzi tu o Cerbera, który lubi nas gonić i próbować złapać, ale o dzikie i nieprzewidywalne bestie. Jak się zmęczyły poskakałyśmy im po głowach i odleciałyśmy. Byłyśmy zmęczone, więc zatrzymałyśmy się na chwilę na skraju dżungli. Były tam piękne, soczyste owoce, więc zjadłyśmy je... I to był błąd, bo nagle zaatakowały nas Vinedrille. Pewnie zajmowały się tymi jagodami. Złapali nas, ale powietrze ma przewagę nad rośliną. Gonione szybko odleciałyśmy. W końcu doręczyłyśmy wiadomości i dostałyśmy kilka jagód w nagrodę. Szybko odleciałyśmt dalekim łukiem omijając tamtą dżunglę. Jak wróciłyśmy dostałyśmy kilka przysmaków i sok jagodowy. - To była nasza najdłuższa trasa, nie? - Tak, masz rację Runo. Uff... hermes wrócił a my skończyłyśmy więc... Do zobaczenia. Jak chcecie sie o coś zapytać, to napiszcie w wiadomości, a przezytamy ją jak bedziemy miały czas. - Czyli nigdy, tak? - Jak najbardziej. Iris & Runo Hoverbugi "Armia" (Grenuki) - Do pisania przystap! - Żołnierz, wiem, że ty taki wojskowy, ale to tylko rozdział głupiej książki. - Nie, Diamond, nie takiej głupiej, bo ma blisko 50 komentarzy. - I tu masz rację, ale... E tam, róbcie co chcecie, byle to napisać. Ech... Ten Diamond. To wielki generał śluzaczej armii. A my, Granatniki mamy naszą własną, mniejszą armię. Jesteśmy postrachem poligonu. Zawsze świetnie przygotowani i zgrani. Nikt nas nie pokona. Zazwyczaj trenujemy, więc mamy taktyki wojenne. Taktyki wymyśla nam Atena a ćwiczymy z Aresem. Oni się nie lubią, więc nigdy nie planujemy albo trenujemy w tym samym czasie. Dobrze, że nie pracują razem, bo mogliby nas zwyciężyć - supersiła i super - taktyka. - Nigdy, przenigdy nie bedziemy razem pracować. - Tu masz racje, Mądralińska. - Cicho gamoniu. Widzicie? Nie mają szans na współpracę, więc ognista armia i Flaga Płomieni (nasz sztandar wojenny) są bezpieczne. Do naszych łupów należą Flaga Morza, Pioruna, Liścia, Toksyny i Meteoru (ziemnych). Ares trochę się wściekł przegraną, ale jest okej. W końcu podał łapę Hadesowi i się nie gniewał już. Biedak w takich walkach stracił już jeden ząb (ma w tamtym miejscu bliznę) no i ma bliznę na oku. On się tym nie przejmuje i uważa to za pamiątki. - Bo to są pamiątki! - Tak, tak. Minęło 10 minut więc... Do treningu przystąp! - Tak jest, szefie! No i sie żegnamy. jeśli walczysz z Julią, spodziewaj sie nas w arsenale. Powodzenia! Żołnierz, Szeregowy, Generał, Pułkownik i Sierżant ("Armia") Grenuki Epimeteusz Hello, to znowu ja - Diamond! Wiem, że to ma być rozdział Epimeteusza, naszego głupkowatego przyjaciela Enigmo, ale... No, to niewykonalne nauczyć go pisać. - Hejka! - Oto i on. - Co robisz Dia... Die... - Diamond. - A, no tak. - Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Do tych, kórzy to czytają? - Emm... - Mam im o czymś opowiedzieć? - Opowiedz o szukaniu mnie. Dobra... Ciężko będzie, ale chyba dam radę. Od kiedy usłyszeliśmy o Enigmo na wolności, pojechaliśmy do lasu i szukaliśmy go. Chwila... On mówi, że chodził cały czas za nami, bo wyczuł jagody. A my szukaliśmy go jakieś 2 godziny, a był za nami. Pech to pech, tego nie zmienisz. Dobra, on mi bedzie mówił a ja będe pisał teraz. Hmm... No szukałem sobie dżdżownic, pod ziemią oczywiście. Poczułem nagle niebiański zapach świeżych owoców. Zobaczyłem dziewczynę z jakimś sluzakiem na ramieniu. Skakałem za nią jakieś... Nie wiem ile. Nagle zobaczyłem taką gigantyczną dżdżownicę. Uciekła do tunelu, to ja za nią. Złapałem ją i nagle... PLUSK! wyleciałem z tunelu na kolumnie wody. Jak spadałem, to uderzyłem tą dziewczynę w głowę. Nie wiem, po co ale mnie wzięła i w końcu dała te jagody. - Tylko o jagody ci chodziło? - A o co, Dia... Die... - Diamond. - No dobra, dobra. No, te słowa są od Epima - Emm... Epimeteusz Enigmo (pisał Diamond Kryształek) Sharky I moja kolej. Na pewno Boreasz wspominał coś o mnie. Ostatnio to troche się rozleniwiłem. Szkoda, nie? Nie. Nie muszę nic robić, mamy imprezy, a jak mi sie nudzi to strugam sobie. A mój kumpel przynosi mi soki jagodowe. Drugiego takiego to z Flaringiem szukać. A skoro mówimy o Leonie, to właśnie idzie. - Cześć Sharky, chcesz pizzę? - Jasne, ale z czym? - Bez pieczarek. - Może być. No i właśnie siedzę nad basenem, jem pizzę, piję sok i oglądam inne śluzaki. AquaBeeki robią wyścig, Głębinowiec przygotowuje fajerwerki a Hades i Magmus pływają w lawie. A tam zaraz obok na poligonie ćwiczą Grenuki. Nie mam pojęcia po co. I tak zawsze wygrywają, więc po co ćwiczyć? - By być lepszym, Sharkeyu! - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Żołnierz! - Wiesz, że Sharky to zdrobnienie, a ja nie uznaję zdrobnień. - No niestety wiem, a teraz - odmaszerować! No, nieważne. Zapomnijcie o tym "Sharkeyu" i w ogóle. Jestem po prostu Thresher sharky. Nikt... No, prawie nikt mnie tak nie nazywa. Opowiem wam o świetnej imprezie! JuuuHuuu! - tak właśnie zaczęła się największa śluzacza impreza. Było strasznie gorąco, więc wskoczyłem do basenu. Kiedy wyszedłem, inni jedli pizze i pili soki. Zamówiłem i czekałem na moją kolej. A kiedy już nieśli moje jedzenie - przyszła Julia i zakończyła naszą imprezę. Moim zdaniem to nie był pech, bo ja nie mam czegoś takiego. - Ale nastepnego dnia metalowe doszły do finału, nie? - No właśnie! Ja nie mam pecha, tylko szczęście. To koniec mojej historii, ale pamiętajcie - impezuj ile się da i korzystaj z życia. JuuuHuuu! Sharky "Szczęściarz" Thresher Halloween - Halloween! Pisz w końcu! I tak to cię nie ominie! - No dobra, dobra, Kamyczku. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Diamenty to nie byle jakie kamienie. - Dobra, dobra. Ech... A ten jak zawsze się czepia. Jakbym chciał to bym pisał. No ale jak już mnie zmusił, to napiszę. Więc... Mieszkałem sobie nie-do-końca spokojnie w Śmierciogłębii. Zwykle chodzą tam poszukiwacze przygód albo ci, co zabłądzili. Raz byłem nawet w serialu pt. "Podróż do Śmierciogłębii". Niestety... To był ostatni odcinek, bo JAKBY spowodowałem zawał serca prowadzącego. To nie moja wina, że jestem Frightgeistem, nie? To nie moja wina, że jak przyleźli to zaczęli szukać Strachoduchów. Może powinienem trochę mniej straszyć. - Tak, zwłaszcza Julię. - Phi... Już jej nie straszę... Tak często... - Hall... - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Przecież nie chce mi sie całego imienia mówić. No i teraz przeze mnie nikt nie ma odwagi iść do tego programu. Nie dziwię im się, ale mnie już tam nie ma. Ech... Pamiętam, jak mnie złapano. No więc straszyłem sobie, skakałem po jaskini i nagle usłyszałem jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Jakby ziemia się trzęsła. W skale otworzył się tunel, więc showałem się za kamieniem. Wyszła z niego jakaś dziewczyna z Crystalydem na ramieniu. Chyba raz widziałem takiego śluzaka. Ale wracając przeszła się po jaskini, a ja miałem ochotę na straszenie. Więc używając mojego starego numeru (nie powiem) zacząłem moje ulubione zajęcie. Chyba TROCHĘ się przestraszyła, ale nie uciekła ani nie umarła ze strachu. Trochę się zmęczyłem, więc przestałem ją straszyć. Podeszła do mnie, wyciągnęła rękę to ja na nią wskoczyłem. Pogłaskała mnie i nazwała Halloween - bo uwielbiam straszyć. - I to bardzo, Hall. - Wiem, Kamyczku. No i koniec. Ale uważajcie, bo nigdy nie wiecie kiedy dostaniecie zawału serca (przez KOGOŚ). Halloween "Hall" Strachoduch Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach